


Temporary feeling

by blackalbatross



Category: OXQ, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackalbatross/pseuds/blackalbatross
Summary: The story is about how the heir of the vampire clan, together with his comrades, was looking for a way to gain strength. And what does it have to do with dragons?Thai BL universe. A lot of cameos maybe. But focus on J9, and some PavelDome moments.
Relationships: J9, paveldome
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The cold light passing through the huge windows filled the hall with a special atmosphere. The full moon is so perfect today that no more light sources are needed. Refracted endlessly through the crystal system, the moonlight illuminated even the most distant tables clearly. There were twelve tables, six clans in two generations. Today they all gathered here to share news and teach younger how to do business. A couple of hundred years will pass, and they will lead their clans. It's coming soon. Time is imperceptible for those whose life has no natural limit.  
There is no point in rushing when the noble blood of a vampire flows in your veins.  
Such meetings are rare, but most of those present are already familiar. Connections and acquaintances are the basis of strong relationships, so no one is sitting in their places. Everyone is moving around the room, talking. Younger accompany elders or they communicate in their own company. Solid formalities, in fact.  
"Oh Nine, you're still alive!" the tall, curly-haired vampire exclaimed happily, putting his hand on the shoulder of perhaps the lowest of those present.  
“I don’t remember that I was going to die, Mew,” the short one answered discreetly.  
"Come on, it’s kidding. Don't be mad, I don't want the blood to turn sour in my glass."  
His cheerful voice echoed with puzzled whispers among the young vampires standing nearby. Nine gave Mew a piercing look. Caustic jokes have always been an integral part of communication among representatives of their race, but newcomers did not yet understand this and could take everything seriously.  
"Wow, did you learned how to send curses?" another friend immediately appeared nearby.  
It was no less cheerful Boun, immensely proud of his ashy hair color.  
"No, not yet. Don't worry, you guys will be the first to know about this," Nine replied with a sweet smile.  
He's already used to jokes like this, and the quickest way to change the subject is to play along. Although the whisperings have become even stronger. And among other voices, it was clearly heard:  
“So it’s true that Solar's heir is a half-breed?”  
Each time the same thing. It's amazing that there is still someone among the vampires who don’t know for sure about this. Nine just shrugged. He has been listening to such statements for two centuries and, of course, is already used to it.  
“Exactly, my cold-blooded brothers,” he willingly confirms.  
His confidence and calmness discourage any desire to scoff. Although the half-breed is the lowest in this room, he doesn't seem like a wimp. Of course, his clan plays an important role in this, because no one wants to argue with the heir of Solar. At least of those who first came to the meeting.  
But this could well afford Mew, as the oldest of the younger generation. It is useless to argue with him, the traditions of vampires dictate respect for those who were born earlier.  
“Haha, don't try to piss him off. Even I didn't succeed. For now,” he laughs, holding out a glass to Nine,“ Shall we drink to us, my friend?  
Such a generous and friendly offer. When Mew smiles, his eyes turn into narrow slits, as if he's up to something amiss. And Nine gives him almost the same look, taking the glass. It is filled to the brim with a viscous, red goo. It is impossible to confuse blood with anything. Nine gulps down his glass without breaking eye contact. Their status does not allow even verbal squabbles, but nothing can prohibit the fight with their eyes.  
"Thank you. My friend," Nine articulates every word distinctly, returning the empty glass.  
Although his skin is not as pale as the others, his lips stained with blood still seem like something vulgar. He tried to wipe off the marks with a paper napkin, but it was not so easy.  
“You shouldn't have drunk everything at once. I would not be upset if you took one sip,” Mew shakes his head, putting an empty glass aside.  
"It's okay, I won't get drunk so easily. But excuse me, I don't want to get my sleeves dirty."  
With a short nod, he walks towards the exit from the hall. The young vampires continued talking about nothing, losing any interest in the half-breed. Even Mew just chuckled, looking for a new target for ridicule. In fact, he had no goal of bullying Nine. He just wanted to have a little fun at his expense.  
After all, these pretentious tricks are always so boring. Especially for the young and full of energy vampires.

***  
The biggest advantage of thick walls is good sound insulation. This was what Nine had been thinking as he was turned inside out in the huge bathroom. The marble columns were sympathetically silent, allowing the young half-breed to enjoy the process. Just one glass of pure blood and he vomited as if he had devoured a rotten boar alone.  
"Uuu, such a valuable product, and everything is now in the trash ..." lament Pavel standing at the door.  
He is the one who would gladly gobble up both a rotten boar and a hunter, and he would not refuse to eat worms after that. The smell of blood made him salivate. It's an incredible waste. In moments, he terribly regretted that he had agreed to be the bodyguard of this worthless half-breed. And how is this even possible, a vampire with intolerance to human blood? There was definitely one such ridiculous creature in all world.  
"Ahhh, it would be better if you brought this glass to me ..." the bodyguard continued to howl.  
"Shut up your mouth!! What are you supposed to do?" The half-breed looked at him forcibly, lifting its head from the earthen jug.  
"I'm watching, yeah? No piece of soul. Don't worry, your Pale-face. Or better say your Vegetariness?" he answered maliciously, almost choking with laughter.  
“It's no time to jokes. He's really bad!” The last person in the room shook his head reproachfully.  
"Woranaaaaart!" Nine howls, feeling gagging "Hurry!!"  
"Yes, yes, one moment ..."  
Pavel shook his head and jumped onto the stone crossbar under the ceiling, already from there watching the front door. In fact, he didn't have to look. He smelled vampires from afar, especially now, when they all just drank blood. He does not need to go into the hall to count how many there are. Actually, they would not have been allowed into the hall. Only vampires were allowed to go there. Pavel and Woranart are not them, and their presence on the territory was already an indulgence. They are close to the heir of the Solar clan. Personal guardian and healer. By the way, the second one stinking of fear and awe. Pavel sigh as he watched the wizard rummaging around in his bag, trying to find the right potion.  
"Oh, this is it. Take it, Master", smiling nervously, he held out the bottle with trembling hands.  
Nine immediately grabbed it, ripping off the cork and gulping down the bitter disgusting goo. His whole body cramped, and his face wrinkled like a baby's butt. But after a few moments, all this disappeared along with the nausea. Only a slight weakness in the body remained.  
"Yey, he's still alive," Pavel said without much enthusiasm, saluting from his seat, "Can we go home now?"  
He didn't want to be here. There are too many royalty faces. And he was not the only one who thought so. The wizard was shaking with fear for the first time when he was among so many bloodsuckers. He is essentially a human being. The one thing to listening constant jokes about a walking lunch from the sharp-tongued Pavel, but catching hungry glances from all sides is another. And thank the gods Nine is okay. Woranart carefully touched the young master's shoulder, helping him not to fall. This time the attack was really strong. Nine's body not only rejected the blood, he actually destroyed themself. It's something like an allergy that people have to plants. Once in childhood, while still living in the human village, Woranart witnessed how the girl sniffed the flowers and swelled all and very quickly suffocated to death. It's forever ingrained in his memory. Every time Nine started to have trouble breathing, Woranart saw that terrible memory before his eyes again.  
“Are you okay? ..” he asked excitedly, touching the slightly swollen neck of the half-breed.  
"Yeah ... I'm fine now."  
Nine's breath still hadn't recovered. Woranart whispered a sustaining spell, and warmth began to spread from his hands all over the half-blood body. The edema gradually subsided. Very soon, everything was back to normal. With a damp towel, the wizard wiped drops of blood from Nine's lips and chin. Nothing more reminded of weakness.  
"I have to get back," Nine nodded in gratitude and got to his feet, "Clean up here."  
Startled, Pavel immediately jumped to the floor. Crouching on all fours, he licked his lips and smiling with fangs, looking at his master.  
" Can I?.."  
Nine winced. The thought of blood made his stomach hurt again.  
"Eww! Whatever you want, you're animal," he brushed aside, hurrying out of the bathroom.  
He didn't want to see the bodyguard's silhouette change. Jumping up to the jug of blood, Pavel eagerly began to lick it with his long tongue. His body, which had just resembled a handsome youth, was gone. It stretched out, lips and nose disappeared from the face, fingers became longer. Woranart recoiled hastily. Collaboration with the wendigo still terrified him every time he saw the true appearance of a colleague. And he always involuntarily wondered what would happen if Pavel forgets that they are working for the same owner and takes him for a hunting object. However, he tried not to admit these thoughts.  
“How long will we stay here…?” Catching up with Nine in the corridor, the wizard asked.  
"We'll leave at dawn."  
Woranart glanced briefly at the night sky outside the window.  
"So ... another three hours ... Hmph."  
"Did you find what I asked for?" Nine stopped him, narrowing his eyes, "Three hours is not that much to search the local library."  
The wizard hunched over. He scratched his head awkwardly, half a step behind. Nine has to stop, glaring at his subordinate. It is disgusting that even this mortal man was half a head taller than him.  
"This isn't funny, Dome," that how friends called the magician, "This is not why I put up with all this ridicule.."  
"I know, but ... I've only seen one room."  
"And what did Pavel do?"  
Woranart did not answer, diligently looking away. He didn’t want to sneak, because wendigo was bad jokes, but he couldn’t lie to his master either.  
Nine took a deep breath, covering his face with his hand.  
"Oh, dear darkness ... Why is all this to me," he shook his head, "Pavel, help Dome find the book. If you cannot, then I will put you on a chain and deprive you of the hunt for a month. But if you succeed, I'll bring you another glass of blood. "  
The half-breed spoke quietly and calmly, without looking up. And although they had already managed to move away a few meters, as soon as he finished, the licking monster immediately appeared next to him, willingly slapping the magician on the shoulder.  
“We will do it, Master!” he growled, not yet fully regaining his human form.  
Glancing down at the retractable claws, Woranart swallowed. He has been working for Nine for several years, but still not used to it. It's unavoidable, it's in human nature to be afraid of a man-eating monster. And magic does not save from this instinct. And this it what Pavel just loves to use. Even now, after that Nine to turn the corner, he hung with all his weight on the wizard's neck, smiling broadly.  
"Carry me on handles, Dome?"  
"You have your own legs ..." frowning, Woranart gently wriggled out of the monster's embrace.  
"Oh, you're soo mean," wendigo grieved, sighing and walking tiredly after him.  
For the next three hours, a boring task awaited them - searching in the endless vampire library for one ancient book. Unlike the magician who adores learning something new, Pavel was not at all happy with this prospect.  
"Uh. Wait for me, a glass of blood. Oh, just wait ..." he sang under his breath, jumping on one of the high stands and looking through the book spines.  
"Such an animal ..." Dome shuddered, looking for the stairs.  
"I can hear everything, sweetiewee!"  
"Damn it!"

***

In fact, the nocturnal lifestyle is typical of vampires. As soon as the sky brightens a little, as in the house of any vampire, blackout curtains are lowered, not letting in a single ray of light. You don't have to go to bed, but when you’re awake all night, anyone will want to rest and sleep. Therefore, all meetings end at dawn. And usually the guests stay until sunset, waiting out the day in the guest rooms. But not Nine. Perhaps this is the only thing for which he was grateful to the mixed blood. It had slightly more sun resistance. No, he still could not be on the street without protection, but he would not instantly crumble to dust. His skin is instantly burned, but still not fatal. At least he can move along the street during the day if he really needs to. It is enough just to hide the skin from the sun's rays. This is why Nine always carries a long cloak with a deep hood. Gloves, high boots, dark glasses on the eyes. Not very convenient, but in any case better than constantly sitting behind closed doors.  
Nine is the only vampire to leave the mansion at dawn.  
On the street, a carriage drawn by four black horses was already waiting for him. Instead of the coachman, a yawning Pavel sat, and Dome opened the door. Nine hurried inside, eager to put an end to this celebration. Every time he appeared in the company of vampires, he had to carefully monitor his every move and word. For every emotion that appeared on his face. Wearing a cold prince mask is terribly tiring. All other young heirs could afford to relax and be who they are. But for Nine, this is impossible. If he allowed himself to be what he really is, then the bloodthirsty society would devour him. It took a lot of effort to build his image so that his impure blood was not striking. Now everything was limited to only rare jokes from someone who is older. But all this is the result of tremendous work on oneself.  
The carriage started to move, and Nine wearily pulled the hood from his head, allowing himself to slide along the wall.  
"I'm starving" he could utter only this, wrinkling his face in hunger.  
The truth is, he was not arrogant and narcissistic like the other vampires. And also he was a vegetarian since birth. This why in the Dome's bag was always a lot of fresh vegetables and fruits, which the wizard hastily got out and handed to the heir of the bloodsuckers. Every time biting a crispy piece of cucumber, Nine imagined what would happen if at that moment one of his tribesmen would see him. Oh, that would be such a shame.  
“What about the book?” he had strength again and asked.  
"Got it."  
Woranart opened his bag again and took out a thick tome. Nine narrowed his eyes at the cover. To be honest, he wasn't sure what exactly they were looking for. But it looked it looks similar.  
“Hold it,” he held out a cucumber to Dome and taking a book on his lap.  
Quickly wiping his hands on the padded seat, Nine turned a couple of pages. Now he looked like a curious child who had found what his parents had carefully hidden. Pale fingers slid over book line. It was an ancient language, and nowadays only vampires remembered how to read it. Well, and also such nerds as Woranart.  
“Are you sure?” heir winced, not finding the section he needed.  
Dome squinted at the bitten cucumber. Shaking his head, he stuffed the vegetable back into his bag and moved to the half-breed. He leaned over to the book and quickly leafed through it almost to the very end.  
"Here."  
He triumphantly poked at the desired paragraph.  
Nine pushed the book closer to him again, enthusiastically reading. It really sounded like what he was looking for. But the meaning of what was written did not please him at all. The closer to the end of the page, the more frowned his expression was. Eyebrows meet at the bridge of the nose, forming an ugly fold as he reads.  
"... only with the help of the dragon can one obtain what the unclean blood blocks."  
He repeated this line several times, trying to understand what was meant.  
"Dragon ... Dragon? What the hell the dragon? What am I supposed to do now?!" Nine slammed the book shut with force, "Aaaaaa ... By the devil, why I’m so unlucky..."  
He howled, raising his eyes to the ceiling. The book slid off its knees, and at the last moment, the wizard managed to catch it. To do this, he had to fall to the floor. But he could not stand the rude action with books, so he carefully stroked the spine, hastily shoving it back into his cache.  
“Well… It's better than nothing,” he tried to cheer up his master.  
Nine looked at him expressively.  
“Where is cucumber?” Nine asked in an afterlife.  
Woranart smiled as he returned the meal to the heir. Nine climbed up onto the seat, his back against the wall, grumbling under his breath. He hoped for some more explicit answer, but in the end, it turns out that nothing is clear. Absolutely. Only now he has to think about the dragon the same way.  
“Hey, Pavel. Can you find the dragon?” Nine addressed the wendigo and knocking on the ceiling.  
No answer. The horses trotting forward under the governed of the coachman. But apart from the clatter of hooves and the creak of wheels, nothing was heard. Dome and Nine exchanged glances. The wizard widened his eyes, glancing in the front of the carriage as if saying something. Nine narrowed his eyes. Then he remembered. Putting his hand in the folds of his cloak, he fished out a bottle with blood and knocked on the window.  
Some sort of fussing was heard, the carriage tilted. For a moment, the door opened slightly and something flashed and grabbed the bottle so quickly that it was impossible to see. After that, the carriage leveled the course again.  
“Sooooo?” Nine asked again with a grin.  
"Maybe," came the word from outside.  
After a whole night of work, Pavel was too hungry to speak calmly. And Nine can understand that. Now is really not the time to think about it. First, they need to get home. Ponder everything. Reread this paragraph one more time.  
And then they will be able to decide what to do next.  
But apparently they will only have one way.  
Hunt on the rarest creature.  
On the dragon.


	2. 02

Not every clan can say that they have their own castle. But Solar has a castle. On the shores of the southern sea, this castle impregnable from three sides cause of the rocks and surrounded by a fortress from the front. Usually, vampires don't live with other races, but the Solar's demesne so huge that help from others is needed. It's like a real town, with farms and pastures, where all kinds of creatures work and live. There is a port nearby, and it is a large trading point. Many people live and work outside the walls, providing everything necessary.

It can sound like a utopia. But it's not. Not all agree to live in peace during the rule of vampires. Most residents of the Solar-town are undead or lesser races. There is no refined elf, but it's easy to see faun basking in the sun. Local laws are written on blood. It's can be cruel because most living here are eating raw meat, and any conflict can be the last for someone. The final word is for vampires. Not mane can fight with them at night. Inside the walls, the special devices are built that allow vampires to walk freely during the day. The sun is passed pointwise, to illuminate palace flower beds, for example. And only a few trusted associates are allowed to let the daylight into the house and garden.

Solar-town is a complex system. It's existed for millennia contrary to the foundations. Dark, with a hard smell of blood and almost alive.

After a day in the road, the hoof clatter stopped and coach slowed down, crossing from the high road to the cart-road. 

Nine immediately opened his eyes.

They entered the clan's territory.

Of course, the main road was no worse than all other roads. But locals don't use it. Cause it's the longest, most difficult way, wagging through the hills and swamp. Local roads were short way, but the usual horses would never go them especially harnessed to a carriage.

The road was tiring. Nine tried to stretch out, but almost all the space was occupied by a curled up wendigo. It smelled of caked blood. A clawed paw swayed dangerously in the air right between the legs of the vampire heir. After assessing the odds, Nine decided not to wake Pavel. The breadth of his gestures scares. Nine tried to move carefully to the other side. Judging by the lighting the sun goes down soon. This means that they will arrive at sunset. Nine winced, feeling a little dizzy from the scent. He told Pavel a thousand times to wash after the hunt. But, of course. One thing to reprimand a sane person and completely different is hoping that the overexcited predatory will remember this. Nine was familiar with this feeling, although he had never experienced it. Unlike any other vampire. So he understood that it was useless to hope this. Well, at least this stench completely discourages hunger. After all, the wizard's all-compatible bag now outside, with the Dome. Trying to shout is useless, human hearing absolutely miserable.

The closer to the castle, the more passers met. Everyone inevitably smiled when they saw the carriage. Horses habitually kneading the mud, trying to move speed. They knew perfectly that this is a road to home. Dome had to constantly stop them. The carriage was not ready for such fast ride over rough terrain. Fortunately, Woranart has already learned how to handle the reins. On long trips, they always changed. Nine did not want to take anyone else. Only these two knew his secrets, and the heir trusted them his life. 

There were questions about the wendigo's loyalty, but Dom did not rise a doubt for a minute. He faithful to the half-blood with all his heart, and truly enjoyed his extraordinary life. Dome the only human who could freely walk the Solar-town. He can calmly drive a carriage, sweeping past of creatures, which would not refuse to eat on human flesh. It costs a lot!

They arrived at the castle. Several skeletons were already waiting for them. Skeletons and ghosts have always been the primary servants of vampires. The first ones perfectly coped with any physical tasks, and the second ones remarkably passed an order, followed, and hear any rumors. No one counted the skeletons and did not even identify them, because it is problematic. Most touchy, or holding some special positions wore some kind of insignia. For example, the skeleton who opened the door wore a long black cloak and served as one of the main advisers. It was he who watched over all the servants, and his name was Gregory.

“Welcome home, your pallor!” 

The skeleton saluted as the half-blood emerging from the carriage, “How was the meeting?”

"Bored to hell, as always ..." Nine sighed, stretching and yawning widely, "Are my Father on way?"

"Yes, he should arrive in two days," Gregory said.

Vampires preferred not to take risks, and wait out the sundial in the premises. Every trip for them turned into infinity. This means that for the next two days Nine will respond to all issues and conflicts. And judging by the way Gregory shifts from foot to foot, there is already something to decide.

"Such urgently ...?" Nine sighing, looked tiredly at him.

"Werewolves fight again, your pallor," the skeleton nodded actively.

The heir howled, lifting his eyes to the night sky. Today was the full moon, no wonder the animal blood is raging. Packs of werewolves living on the periphery often divided the territory. And each time they had to intervene because otherwise, they began to destroy everything around. But right now Nine was too tired to even travel that far. It's in an hour's ride through the fields, and he just arrived.

"Pavel, what about hotdog's for dinner?" he kicked the wendigo, still asleep in the carriage.

"Hm? What? Huh?" The bodyguard sluggishly opened his eyes, "Have we arrived yet?"

"Werewolves, Pavel. They're having a showdown again," Nine shrugs, "Go figure it out."

"Me? Again? It's not fair! I went last time. Let Woranart do it!"

"It's a full moon," the nervous voice of the wizard, "They won't listen to me today."

"Hoooooy! You always pretend paltry for profit!" Pavel indignant, crawling out of the carriage and looking at the human with displeasure, "Sir, shouldn't you look for a more confident wizard, hm? This one is not even fit for eating."

But instead of any answer, he hears only knock of heels receding along of the castle. Gregory and Nine completely lost any interest in those who remained outside. Talking about something they go away. And Dome wearily helped to unleash the harness, still not out from the coachman duties. So all that was left for Pavel to do was howl helplessly.

"Hrrrr, you bastards. Oh, wait, I'll remember that!" he muttered.

His voice changed to an inarticulate growl as he assumed his true form and rushed with three-meter jumps to the periphery.

A usual routine night.

The cold light of the moon filled the entire castle, giving it a specific atmosphere. Vampires have always been famous for their love of intricate designs and original solutions. Their house could not be confused with anything else. A quick glance was always enough to determine that one of the bloodsuckers lived here.

  
  
  


Full moon night never quiet and peaceful. This is the loudest, most intense, and bloodthirsty night. Every month the windows in the houses shudder with roars and screams. Every month someone misses cattle in the morning. Someone finds a destroyed building. And someone does not live up to the morning at all. This happens, and it's normal here.

The many lights and shadows swarming below resembled chaos. Nine stood on the balcony of one of the towers, watching this wild dance. He didn't bother looking at something, he just rested and enjoyed the night air. It was pleasant to be home after a long journey. Nine likes his home. Maybe he did not leave it very often, but the atmosphere that reigned in the Solar-town always attracted him. From childhood, he grew up confident that one day he would have to take the reins from his father. This why he absorbed everything, studied, learning, recognized.

He really wanted to be a worthy successor.

But.

One of the night inhabitants was solemnly eating a fresh cow somewhere nearby. And the smell of fresh blood was carried by the wind, reaching on the tower. Nine winced, covering his nose with sleeve.

Yeap. Despite the fact that he perhaps has much more knowledge than all the other vampires of his generation, this all does not mean absolutely anything. It is worth someone ripping the veins and his gone. If the smell of blood gives others strength and energy, then Nine immediately begins to vomit. He successfully managed to hide and suppress it before. But the older he gets, the more often he has to be outside. Communicate with the crowd. Participate in meetings. Solve problems.

Constantly be in a place with a lot of fresh blood.

Contrary to expectations, his condition only got worse, and it is becoming more difficult to keep this secret.

Even now.

Nine swallowed, coaxing himself to move out his hand.

Not so strong smell, it can endure.

Need to be patient.

The heir's thin fingers gripped the metal rail of the balcony with force. Gritting his teeth, he sighed carefully. Another gust of wind eagerly washed over him with a strong aroma. It's good that in the dark can't see how Nine's lips turned green.

Someone knocked on the door.

“It's open,” Nine said immediately, turning sharply and entering the room.

Slamming the door to the balcony, he exhaled noisily, trying to catch his breath as if after a long run. It's good that Dome decided to disturb him in right now before Nine's obstinacy led to serious consequences.

“So, I studied all the sources that we have,” the wizard blurted out enthusiastically, pushing into the room a huge tray on wheels, covered with books.

“As for dragons. It probably makes sense. I also found mentions that ..." 

Woranart stopped, seeing the heir breathing heavily, squeezing door handle.

"Nine? Are you fine? "

Is it possible to say it's fine that his body destroyed by what should nourish and give strength? Is it possible to say it's fine to feel constantly worthlessness and helpless? Is it okay, to hide all his life?

"Absolutely," he replied through clenched teeth, unhooking the doorknob and walking close to the wizard, "What's about dragon?"

Dome slid a worried glance over the young master's. He really admired this tiny but strong half-blood. The confidence to follow his principles and ideas is something that Woranart has always lacked. Cause he just didn't have it, his own ideals. It is unlikely that a human with global plans would voluntarily agree to sign a contract with a vampire. But trustful Dome did it. Moreover, he really made friends with this heir. Over the past few years, they have become true friends. And so he wholeheartedly wanted to help Nine solve his problem.

Even though he is already on his feet for the third night. And for the human, this is not very useful.

"Yes. Exactly.." he looks at the books, catching back the thought he had started, "I found ... Mentions. About dragons," he put a couple of heavy volumes on the floor, and took out a rather thin book with gilded pages, "Here."

“But this is…” 

Nine grimaced, taking the book from his hand and glancing at the cover.

"Collection of legends. Yeah." Dome nodded. He tried to joke about the fact that there is some truth in every fairy tale, but it's not appreciated Nine. A little awkward. Woranart scratched the back of his head, looking at the books. There were about forty of them. He read each one several times, so as not to miss any little details. And nowhere was there an answer. Just how to tell Nine about it ... he's all green already. Which is not surprising. Even though the closed windows, Dome could smell a persistent metallic taste in his mouth. Even with his human sense of smell.

The full moon is always hard to bear. Perhaps they should have made a stop on their way home and waited out the night. At least there would be no such pressure.

"Are you sure that ..."

The balcony door swung open.

The rich scent of blood immediately filled the room. It's a huge silhouette of a wendigo. With a strange delay, he changed his appearance, and the naked guy falling onto the carpet, leaving red streaks around him.

“Pavel?!” Dome, immediately forgetting about the books, rushed to him, “What happened?!”

He turned the body onto the back with difficulty. Looks for missing organs or through holes, but at first glance, there were no fatal wounds. However, the entire body of the wendigo was riddled with bites of varying severity. Clapping in the hand, Dome whispers a spell. His palms start glowed with a purple glow. Almost touching the skin, Dome ran hands with all the wounds, leaving in them sharp sparks. It's pulsed, forcing the edges of the wounds to tighten.

"Hmm ... It tickles," Pavel grumbled, jerking his shoulder.

“Lie still,” Dome shouted at him with a stern look.

At such moments, he completely forgot about what is potential food for the toothy creature. So Pavel only had to bite his lip, restraining his displeased grumbling. Healing sparks burn so sicklily, but the usual healing spell did not work on dark creatures.

The sound of a fall was heard nearby. Dome looked up to see Nine sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, gods! You can't be serious! .." complained the wizard, realizing that he was the only one left on his feet.

“I'm fine!” Nine stubbornly says, pretending that he was trying to get the book that had fallen under the cart.

Yeah, of course. Dome rolled his eyes and finished his spell. Hastily shaking off the last of the sparks from his hands, he got up.

"Amfhsh! My darkness!!" Pavel hissed when a couple of sparks hit the tender spot, scorching a whole piece of skin, “Are you purpose, damm it?!”

"Oops. Come on, it's no big deal, wendigo can't have children anyway," the wizard dismissed, walking up to the weakened vampire, "It would be better if you take a shower, you smell like pork."

"That doesn't mean I can't try! Heh! No empathy!" shrinking into a lump, vedigo whined.

But he get a grip and crawling in the bathroom, leaving behind him dirty smeared marks. Waving middle finger at him, Dome clapping his hands again. Concentrating, he breathed energy into the mop in the next room, beckoning it to clean up the mess. In fact, this required much less effort than the treatment, although it looked more impressive. A few cleaning items burst into the room, began to clean up the mess, and in just ten minutes completely destroying the traces of the appearance of the wendigo. During this time, Dome makes a special mix of herbs and a couple of secret ingredients, and now slowly give it Nine. They were sitting on the floor with backs leaning against the cart with books since it turned out to be quite heavy. Dome was holding Nine by the shoulders, a clay bowl near his mouth.

"You are great mommy," Pavel says.

He returned clean, could not resist the caustic comment.

"Get dressed," Dome replied without even looking up at him, "What if I spill sparks again ..."

Pavel gestured to show what he thought of the threat. But he did put on his pants.

“What's up with the werewolves?” Nine recovering enough to speak, “Is anyone still alive?”

"Mmmm ...."

Pavel rolled his eyes pointedly, examining the silk curtains, and admiring the pattern on them. And smiling so sweetly that someone unknown would definitely confuse him with an ordinary person.

Someone who most likely would not have lived until dawn.

"Pavel," Nine frowned, pushing Dome's hand away and getting to his feet, "You know that werewolves have a strong pack instinct. If you kill one of them, you will become an enemy for absolutely all werewolves. "

“Well, what the hell you send me there ?!"

wendigo got angry, "They start first! I barely fought back anyway. So it's not my fault if someone will die there ..."

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, showing with all his appearance that he was innocent. By the way, to stand alone against two warring packs of werewolves, especially on a full moon, is really huge. So instead of lecturing, His Pale-face could praise his subordinate. No one ever appreciates his efforts ... Pavel pursed his lips in resentment.

"Okay. I'll have to ask my father to intervene," Nine breathed wearily, holding his head. "Please don't do anything else until he returns."

“Sit on your spot,” Dome chuckled, pointing to wendigo's favorite sofa.

Their gazes crossed. Dark-black, evil gaze of a creature, and the brown eyes of a simple human. Pavel wrinkled his nose, exposing a row of sharp teeth. Slowly pulling out his elongate tongue. Goosebumps ran down Domу's spine, pupils trembled. Human fear cannot be defeated by reason when a wendigo turns on its enchantment. He doesn't even need to change his entire body for the wizard's lips start to tremble.

"I hope you will have sweet dreams tonight," licking his lips, Pavel whispered promisingly. Break eye contact he jumping onto his sofa, stretching out on it.

Woranart shook his head, chasing away the fear. His heart skipped a couple of beats before he could breathe again. Yeh, it is rather stupid to forget who you are dealing with.

“Are you okay?” Nine's quiet voice brought his attention back.

“Completely. Back to the dragons?” With a faint smile, Dome picked up the gilded book, searching for the right page.

They never left the topic anymore. Nine was well aware of how difficult it was for Dome to work with Pavel. And how hard it is for Pavel to control himself, constantly communicating with the Dome. Sometimes Nine even thought about letting go of one of them and finding someone else. But each time his inner selfishness outweighed. He could rely on these guys and trust them with his secrets. And it's not a fact that among the rest of the world he will be lucky to find someone else.

Why would he need anyone else at all?

He already had a good family. Loyal friends, whom he pays, and who periodically want to gnaw each other's throats. Well. Is he need to someone else?

“Here. Look. This legend has some guidelines on how to find the dragon,” Dome pointed at the crooked squiggles on the page.

Oh, yes. Exactly.

It turns out that there is someone he lacks. 

Dragon.

  
  



End file.
